


Like Water Frozen Over

by Beckon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Bathroom Sex, Cage Fights, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frost is in charge, Lin Kuei, Pre-MKX, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob, comic!Frost, touch of story from the comics, underground fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckon/pseuds/Beckon
Summary: Frost was everything opposite of what he was, of what he wanted- of what he was looking for for the new Lin Kuei.And yet, as he watched the silver clouds following and accenting her every movement inside of the arena, he was reminded once more that Frost was the only other of his kind that he had run across. She was the first Cryomancer he had seen outside of his own family; the first he had seen since the Tournament, since Bi-Han's death.The first he had seen outside of the Lin Kuei itself.Fate had been cruel to have them cross paths too little, too late.
Relationships: Frost/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Like Water Frozen Over

As the first breath of smoke filled his lungs, Kuai Liang questioned just how he always found himself in these kinds of situations.

He questioned how he could allow Frost to pull him in and get him tangled in the same messes she made for herself.

It was a poor twist of words though.

He couldn't put the full blame of anything on her.

After all, everything they did came as a compromise.

Expelling the smoke with an icy exhale, he found himself standing at the back of the massive underground club that sprawled out in front of him. Well hidden from the streets above, this place was much harder to find than he thought it would be; it took him much longer to locate than he would've liked. There was zero doubt in his mind that he would find his apprentice here.

And such was the case.

Even with the drunken crowd cheering around him, Kuai Liang could hear the sounds of exchanged combat yelling over them.

His eyes locked onto the movement inside of the large, metal ring that was apparently serving as that night's entertainment. And even from the angled distance, he could see movement from the two fighters who were locked inside of the cage with one another.

And even without a direct line of sight on them, he knew exactly who one of the fighters was.

A few years going on now and Kuai Liang still only had vague knowledge about Frost's past, about the troubles she caused and the troubles she went through. Raiden could only tell him so much about the woman, given that the God himself didn't know much to begin with either- despite being the one who brought her to him. And Frost herself told him very little, if nothing at all about herself as well.

The lack of information gave him nothing to work off of.

He needed to understand why Frost acted the way she did.

Why she had the problems that she had- and why she caused so much trouble for him.

At times, she acted as though she had a personal vendetta against him.

Kuai Liang had been so certain that with guidance, with rigorous training, she could put her demons behind her- that she could strip off the old skin and step into something new. A little guidance and she could _become_ someone new; someone unrelated, unconnected to the problems that would now lie behind her.

But Frost simply didn't want to.

She didn't want the same things that he did.

There was still this provoking feral streak that wouldn't let her let go.

As he began to make his way through the drunken crowd, doing his best to avoid how they jumped and fell over one another, Kuai Liang wasn't surprised that Frost had come back to this underground arena.

That she had come back to the cage fights, to taking and winning bets with a roaring crowd around her.

Frost was everything opposite of what he was, of what he wanted- of what he was looking for for the new Lin Kuei.

And yet, as he watched the silver clouds following and accenting her every movement inside of the arena, he was reminded once more that Frost was the only other of his kind that he had run across. She was the first Cryomancer he had seen outside of his own family; the first he had seen since the Tournament, since Bi-Han's death.

The first he had seen outside of the Lin Kuei itself.

Fate had been cruel to have them cross paths too little, too late.

Long after she had already been vilified and exploited for her powers.

His training, his guidance did little for her- and her attitude gave little in return.

But they were stuck together now.

He couldn't let her leave.

He couldn't let someone with her kind of power run loose- not again, not like she had already been.

Overthrowing the Cyber Initiative and re-claiming the Lin Kuei was the first of many steps he needed to take after the Netherrealm ordeal. And yet, it seemed comparatively easier to do that than it was to keep the clan running, to keep it under control and functioning. It would be decades before he could restore it to its former glory, and even then it was still a massive learning process for him day by day.

He had little experience in training new students; he had only been a student himself before he became Grandmaster overnight.

[And then he lost that as well over the next night- and then for the next five years.]

It seemed like a miracle when Raiden brought Frost, as well as other Lin Kuei potentials to him.

Kuai Liang would never forget the shock that washed over him when he lashed out at Frost against his better judgement- and felt her freeze his arms in defense, blocking his attack.

Only for her to go on and become the most difficult officer he had ever had to train.

Even with her earned title as Chief, she was still difficult for him to keep under control.

And that was perhaps the part that got under his skin the most.

Kuai Liang didn't give her any sense of leeway because of her Cryomancer heritage.

He didn't treat her differently, or give her any kind of privileges; if anything, he was harder and stricter with her.

An effort that didn't go without punishment in return.

And yet, when the time came for the new students to pass their final exams, to prove themselves to him by battling for ranks, Frost blew every single one of them out of her path.

She fought within the guidelines he laid out and kept her powers at a minimum, ensuring that she was on the same level as the others. She even managed to avoid giving out concussions at the end of each match, which had been a difficult habit to break her out of- and one he himself had been a victim of once or twice.

Frost proved again and again that she could be more, that she had earned her place amongst the Lin Kuei.

And yet, she was still defiant.

She still fought back and insinuated that his leadership wasn't good enough.

Which admittedly was a sensitive subject; one that often lead to them biting back and forth at one another.

Kuai Liang hated to admit that he _had_ to compromise with her just to keep her on his side, but that was simply how things worked. For now at least. Until he could find better methods to curb her anger- until he could find better methods that didn't leave them both worked up over words.

The current compromise was if she could go through training, if she could act as his shadow- _with respect given_ \- then he would allow her to leave the Lin Kuei temple grounds for three days a month. She could go wherever she wanted to, do whatever she wanted to, and he wouldn't ask questions- no matter how curious, or concerned, he was.

It was a risky deal, but there was desperation in the trade.

Of course, Frost fought with him about it.

Only to relent when he threatened to remove the bargain.

Thus why he wasn't surprised to find himself here, having to push through the crowd as he made his way to the caged arena.

But he was willing to turn a blind eye to it if it mean that she was willing to follow orders, if it meant that she was willing to show off her true potential.

And just how _much_ potential she had.

Each compromise came with a stipulation however.

And in this case, the stipulation was that if an emergency came up and he needed her back at the temple, then she had to comply- no matter what. They could speak about rectifying the deal on her end after the emergency was over with, but there wasn't to be any talk or arguing about it beforehand.

In the two years this deal had been running, he had never had to pull that card.

Not until now.

He needed her to return a day earlier than expected- and until now, Kuai Liang had never considered just how he was going to get into contact with her. He avoided leaving the Lin Kuei grounds, avoided needing to go out into the general public as much as he could, which was easy to do given the circumstances. But in this case, he was left with no choice but to do so.

General Blade kept a loose eye on tracking Frost whenever she departed- for obvious safety reasons- and he had managed to track her down based on the information the Special Forces had on her.

He knew what little he did about her past- at least enough to know that Frost had supported herself with cage fighting.

But actually seeing her in the arena, inside of the metal ring, belting blow after blow to her unfortunate opponent was another thing.

Despite his slim appreciation of her skills, of how she was conducting herself in this rogue battle, Kuai Liang found himself more put off by the crowd instead, in how they cheered on around her in drunken approval. He was almost disgusted by their behavior all around him.

He tried to brush it off, tried to ignore it- to feign ignorance on why it bothered him as much as it did.

But the cheering crowd reminded him of the Tournament, of how each show of violence only ignited excitement in the people not involved- in the people sitting safely in the stands above the bloodshed.

It got under his skin more than he realized it would.

It was a fate that he himself could not avoid.

And he didn't like imagining Frost being in his shoes.

By the time he reached the gate that separated the arena from the crowd, the fight was snuffed out with a blow to the head.

Another win streak for her.

He entertained the thought of just how many fights she was up now.

Pushing aside the separating barrier, Kuai Liang stepped out onto the arena floor about the same time Frost was climbing out of the cage. He had little idea of how this place functioned, but given how the crowd behind him had begun to disperse, he figured this was the end of the fighting entertainment for the night- or at least, for now.

At least, for her.

Kuai Liang watched as she ran the back of her hand across her lips, wiping the blood off of them, before he caught sight of a man approaching her from the bar. He felt a tug at his lips and had to repress the urge to get between them; after all, Frost had proven that she could handle herself well in any situation.

The man handed her a beer and squeezed in a few words Kuai Liang couldn't hear before the stranger looked up at him.

The name of the club was scrawled across the man's shirt, which gave some inclination that he worked here; a bodyguard, or bouncer perhaps.

An useful guess, anyways.

"This is a restricted zone, man- no one's allowed down here unless you're looking to get in the cage," the man called out to him- not that the words did anything to stop him. Eyes did a quick pass over before the bouncer continued. "And judging from here, I don't think you would last long in it. Not against the little firecracker here."

Kuai Liang felt the tug of ice forming in his palms before he had control over it.

He quickly forced it to dissipate.

It was an act that didn't go unnoticed though.

There was a subtle curl on Frost's lips as she popped the bottle cap off between her teeth.

"Fuck off before I throw your dumb ass in the cage next," she bit, spitting the loose cap out at the floor now. With a wave of her hand, the bouncer shot him daggers before turning and heading back to the bar. When Frost shifted her attention to him, she didn't seem the least bit surprised by his arrival. "Nice clothes. I didn't take you for a voyeur."

Kuai Liang had been unwilling to risk wearing his Grandmaster uniform outside of the Lin Kuei grounds, outside of the circle of allies that knew who and what he was- and could recognize him.

The Earthrealm public was still blind to most things going on around them.

They were blind to the people who worked to keep their realm safe and alive.

They were blind to the people who worked so that they could revile in their ignorance.

Admittedly, his own experience was faulted by growing up inside of the Lin Kuei, with his only outside experience being that in Outworld. And those in Outworld didn't dress to Earthrealm standards; hell, even those he knew in Earthrealm didn't dress to blend in.

But General Blade had offered him a quick change of clothing.

Jeans, a simple black shirt, and steel-toed boots- which she admitted couldn't be avoided.

He didn't necessarily like the clothing either, but it wasn't his call.

"Something has come up," Kuai Liang replied, ignoring Frost's remark. "We need to leave tomorrow morning."

"Must be serious."

The sarcasm in her tone was impossible to avoid, but he ignored it for the time being.

She was in her own territory after all.

He watched as Frost rolled her eyes before she downed about half the beer in one go.

And when she came back up for air, she wiped at her lips once more.

"Let me get cleaned up and get my things," Frost spoke.

"I'll meet you outside."

"Just come with me- we can slip out the back when I'm done. I'll make sure no one tries to mug you on the way out."

That was hardly necessary, but he wouldn't argue with her- especially given that she wasn't putting up a fight at the moment. Which was surprising, but he wasn't going to put all of his trust into it just yet.

There was still plenty of time for her to change her mind.

He didn't want to jinx himself.

When Frost moved, Kuai Liang followed.

She took him past the bar where most of the crowd had gathered once more, although more than half of them certainly didn't need another drink. Their intoxicated stupor made it easy for the two of them to slip by without notice, allowing them to slip beyond the arena and into a corridor that was half-masked by a black sheet draped across the doorway.

Given the faulty light fixtures above and the smell of mildew, Kuai Liang took this area to be the back rooms of the club- which certainly looked like it had had its own fair share of illegal fighting.

It reminded him once more of how he much preferred to stay on temple grounds.

Frost seemed to move on memory as she walked ahead of him and took a turn at her right, before she half-shouldered open an unmarked door on her left and stepped through.

He paused outside of the doorway under the assumption she wouldn't be long inside.

Frost never took anything with her when she left, and she never brought anything back with her either, so he wasn't entirely sure what things she had that she needed to get. She more than likely stored them elsewhere, to avoid him or any of her clan members from finding them.

"Close the door behind you, would ya? I don't need some asshole barging in thinking this room is free before I leave."

Kuai Liang frowned at the remark called over her shoulder but reluctantly walked in and did as she requested.

The room was little more than an one-stall bathroom with a half-functioning sink.

It seemed oddly cleaned despite how the rest of the place looked, which still didn't set it up to be passable under any circumstances. There were more than a few broken tiles under foot and a hole or two punched into the walls.

And while there was no evidence to say for, or otherwise, he had a feeling Frost was the one responsible for the holes.

He couldn't imagine just what kinds of things were conceived here.

Kuai Liang watched as Frost moved towards the sink counter in front of them, just barely a few feet from the door, and looked herself over in the mirror. The sink counter itself was covered in what looked like loose napkins- perhaps a commodity given how the rest of the room looked; abet, a never used commodity. And despite a few items of garbage on the floor, there was a trashcan.

The mirror was also cracked.

He kept his eyes on her reflection, on how her fingers prodded at her would-be bruised lip- and tried to ignore how she leaned against the counter to get a better look, pushing her hips out with the motion.

An obvious motion, given her position- but one that was amplified by her tight shorts riding up with the shift in posture.

"Alright, so what's the issue?" Frost asked.

Her eyes moved in her reflection to look back at him.

"Oni were spotted in Earthrealm," Kuai Liang answered. "A decent-size group of them for now, although full imaging hasn't reported back an exact number."

The scoffing noise that escaped her was loud enough to echo in the tight space.

"A group of Oni? That's it?" she questioned; her reflection clearly rolling her eyes with the remark. "We deal with fucking Ice Giants on the regular, but the Special Forces can't handle a couple of Oni?"

And there was the irritation he was anticipating.

"General Blade believes the Netherrealm is using them to figure out where the weaknesses in Earthrealm's portal defenses are," he corrected. "She doesn't believe Quan Chi would be that straightforward about doing that kind of work himself- and he wouldn't need to when he has plenty of minions at his control. Primary scans so far have shown that some of the Oni are carrying energy from Chaosrealm, which may imply that there's a workaround being implemented. Earthrealm can shut off barriers to the Nether for a short period of time, but if that's not their only way of entry then we need to know for certain."

His answer seemed to do little to justify his appearance here.

At least, to her it wasn't hitting the mark.

"So we're Oni hunting now," Frost retorted.

Sometimes he wondered if she ever really listened to him at all.

"It's far more complicated than that."

"I'll take your word for it," she scoffed once more.

Moving from the door, Kuai Liang walked over to where Frost was standing, watching now as she turned her head side-to-side to examine her jaw. Up-close, he could see the scattered red points of impact on her back and legs; a few hits taken, but not nearly as many as there could've been- especially with the question of just how many fights she had gone through for the night.

"You bait people to hit you in the face under the guise of a quick knock out," Kuai Liang remarked, as he stood behind her now, just off to her left. He maintained some distance between them, even if the room didn't allow for much.

He caught the annoyed wrinkle that pulled across the bridge of her nose.

But when she turned her head to look at him directly, her expression had transitioned to a minor curl on the corner of her lip.

"And then I go for the _real_ knock out," Frost replied, before she touched two fingers to her left cheek, pushing them in just under the bone. "Nerve damage. I don't feel much of the hits landing on this side- which works out pretty well when my opponent is right-handed."

Another glimpse of information that she would never fully release to him.

"But I don't remember asking for your advice."

"You didn't have to," he loosely assured.

Kuai Liang felt Frost press her knuckles into his chest.

Not hard enough to be a punch, but there was enough force behind it to let him know he was getting on her nerves.

It was a common response he had picked up fairly early on with her training.

Kuai Liang didn't think much on the gesture.

Not until he felt her fingers bury themselves in his shirt.

Not until he felt her mouth pressed tight against his neck.

And as he felt himself being pushed back against the wall by her hands, Kuai Liang questioned once more how he always found himself in these kinds of situations. They always seemed to tie themselves back to Frost.

But once more, he couldn't put the blame of it on her.

After all, he was more than capable of taking control when needed, when necessary.

Which only meant that that admittance would eventually come back around and bite him in the ass.

Because it meant that he had to take full responsibility for his actions, for allowing things like this to proceed.

And he had to admit that sometimes he just couldn't resist.

He couldn't stop his own wanton needs, despite what he would try to tell himself later.

Frost's teeth were pressed against his throat as her hands tangled themselves in his shirt. He could feel the tight pull of it across his chest as her fingers twisted themselves in the fabric, bundling and crushing it in her grasp as she used it as leverage against him.

Kuai Liang could feel the cold heat of her body; the tense pressure of her ribs against his own as she leveraged her weight to keep him pinned.

She was smaller, lighter than he was.

And yet, in this moment, she made him feel like his pockets were filled with weighted stones.

Dragging him down with her.

His hands pushed back against her, breaking the heat sealed between her lips and his neck, only for him to grab her again, to pull her in again. And this time, Kuai Liang felt that heat against his lips, against his tongue, and in his mouth. He felt her fingers release him, if only to climb and claw at his chest, at his shoulders next- wrangling him down to her level.

Frost was anything but kind- anything but gentle.

She was a brute who cared little for how others might perceive her.

And she cared the least about how he saw her.

But the eagerness in her hands, the gripping strength of her fingers shared some truth in how she might've perceived him instead- in how she perceived this, in how she perceived what was going on between them.

What _had_ been going on between them for some time now.

The continued tugging of her fingers against his shirt made it feel as though she was fighting the simplistic clothing he had put on to retrieve her.

Frost had always seemed to hate his Grandmaster attire, despite her uniform being modeled to reflect his own.

And yet, it seemed like she hated this one more.

Kuai Liang felt her hands release him again and felt how her fingers scratched down his chest and down his abdomen.

He felt her pulling at his belt now, tugging at his jeans until they came apart in her hands.

There was a hitch in his throat as Frost spared no time in pushing her hand between them, in wrapping her fingers around his cock the first chance she could. Her touch was warm as she gripped him in it; a little tighter than he would've liked, but the pressure shifted as she started to move her hand against him. It felt like only seconds had passed between her hands being at his chest and her hand now slowly stroking him over in her grasp.

There was no denying how hard he was, how hard he had already been before she had even touched him.

It was almost too easy for her to get him worked up- and she could do so without him knowing when or how.

Kuai Liang focused on his own ragged breathing, on the sensation of her mouth suckling and nursing at his bottom lip.

The heat of her lips moved to pool against his neck once more, planting a slow, long kiss against the dipping curve of his collarbones, before she moved further down- kissing at where the collar of his shirt cut to the separation of his chest.

He found himself stuck on the impression of her mouth, on the stroking motion of her fingers.

He lost focus on where she was and how to follow her.

Frost was knelt down in front of him before he even knew how she got that low.

Her head was tucked between his thighs.

Her lips wrapped around his cock now.

He could feel the tight grip of her hands now digging at his thighs; a leverage she used to keep him pinned as she slowly began to work her mouth over him.

Groaning, Kuai Liang tilted his head back and let himself sink into her control, allowing himself to run his fingers through her hair; an act that Frost never let him do unless they were like this.

He was still surprised at just how skilled she was with her mouth.

And there was a joke that could be made that given how much she liked to run it, it should've been expected.

There was once a time where Kuai Liang never would've considered her in any way like this.

Before Frost came along, it had been years since he had last given in to carnal pleasures, and the thought of doing so was far from crossing his mind. There was always the thought of his bloodline, of who he would pass the Lin Kuei on to when the time came, but there were always more important things to worry about.

And even after Frost joined, she had made it clear from the start that she was venomously against anything to do with the 'last two remaining Cryomancer ' cliche. Which had been an odd thing to bring up considering he had never said anything about it and he hadn't heard anyone else mention it either.

Kuai Liang had already leveraged the fact that she was much too young for him- and he was far too old for her.

And neither of them had to be with another Cryomancer in order to pass on their powers.

He couldn't recall when exactly they had both switched their standings on that.

Kuai Liang could feel the curling of her tongue each time Frost dragged her lips to the tip of his cock, and then felt how it rolled flat as she brought him back into her mouth. It was a seamless motion made again and again. He felt his head flood with heat each time, feeling how her tongue rubbed against the underside, feeling the steady suckling from her lips.

Silver wisps escaped through partly clenched teeth as he tightened the fingers he had curled in her hair before he pulled Frost up against him, forcing more of himself into her mouth- and hearing the muffled groan as his cock breached her throat. He felt the grasping dig of her fingers against his thighs once more, feeling how she gripped at the loose folds of his jeans in her hands.

Frost liked it rough.

She was always pressing him to be more forceful, to act on instinct rather than thought.

There was never in his character- and it still wasn't.

But she was persistent in dragging him out of his comfort zone.

And considering that he already was, there was no sense in pretending that he couldn't keep going.

Pulling her in against him, Kuai Liang worked himself up to thrusting against her lips, to thrusting into her mouth. He felt the way her fingers clawed at his thighs still and felt how her throat rumbled with a groan each time he worked himself down it.

It felt like he was having to force himself through the motions, but he could feel the way Frost was pulling herself in against him at the same time. Her hands climbed to his hips, scratching at the peek of skin that had been exposed before she gripped at them, keeping them steady so that she was the only one moving.

There was no denying the heat that was gathering under his skin now.

No denying the faint clouds that were emitting from his body.

The tight knot that pulled from his groin up to his stomach was enough of a warning as Kuai Liang pulled Frost back, once more breaking the seal of heat between them- only to feel her fingers wrap themselves around his cock. Only to feel the warm wrap of her lips back around him, taking in just enough of his cock for him to finish off in her mouth instead.

He felt the heavy shudder that ran through his body during and after.

He felt how his legs almost threatened to buckle in the aftermath.

And he was certain they would have if Frost hadn't dropped her hands to push back on them, keeping him balanced against the wall.

Between gasping breaths, Kuai Liang felt the slow drag of her lips as Frost pulled off of him. He felt a shudder run across his body as her fingers moved to stroke him, teasing the sensitivity that had now taken over the once warming embrace of her mouth.

"You're getting easier these days," Frost remarked, wiping at her lips once more as she pushed herself to her feet. She pressed herself against him once again, keeping him pinned against the wall as her fingers continued to stroke him over- bringing some emphasis to how hard he still was. "Maybe that's to be expected."

Kuai Liang chose to ignore her remark.

"Are you always like this when you're here?" he questioned instead.

"Jealous?"

"Curious," Kuai Liang replied. "I'm beginning to think that maybe it's not just pent up energy that sets you off."

Frost seemed to humor him with a grin.

"You're finally connecting the dots," she commended.

She dragged her fingers over the tip of his cock to draw out the trembling in his legs before she released him and stepped back.

Kuai Liang watched as Frost hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her shorts before she tugged them down and off in one motion- and then tossed them onto the sink counter; he hated to think how it looked like a routine movement for her.

"You better have another one in you," Frost spoke, "- because the next one's going in me."

He had his own thoughts on the remark but kept them to himself.

Pushing himself from the wall, Kuai Liang felt the weight in his legs again as he moved towards her. He moved a hand to the countertop and used the anchor to move in front of her, to guide her against the counter as well- pinning her between it and him now. The grin Frost had on her lips was all she needed to say before he moved in to kiss her, before he worked his tongue into her mouth and heard the exaggerated moan she gave in response.

He brought his other hand to her bare abdomen and trailed his fingers down along the subtle curve of it, following the shape of her body underneath the touch.

There was the slightest shudder as his fingers traced over the curve of her mound before he pushed them between her thighs.

And when Kuai Liang slid his fingers between her labia, he could feel how wet she was already- before he had even touched her. He could feel the slickness between each rocking stroke of his fingers and felt how easily coated they became in her arousal. He listened to the soft panting that escaped her, feeling the hot breath on his lips as she pulled away from him.

She made it easy for him to push two of his fingers inside of her, sliding them to full in one motion.

And he felt the way she stood up on her toes in response.

"Fuck-" Frost hissed, as her hands moved to grip at the countertop behind her. "Just like that-"

Her body was warm around his fingers as he worked them in and out of her, steady and firm with each thrust as he teased and tested her. He moved with ease, sliding against her walls as she softly grunted with each hit. There was hardly a need to stretch her, which alone said enough about how worked up she was on her own, without his assistance.

Kuai Liang curled his fingers inside of her and watched as her eyes rolled up for a second as he struck the right bundle of nerves against her pubic wall.

He found himself amused with how oddly expressive she was.

"You hardly need me," he remarked.

"Being in the cage tends to get the whole body going," Frost grinned as she rolled her hips against his fingers now. "And knowing that you were watching the whole time? Well that just adds something a little extra to it, doesn't it?"

He shouldn't have been surprised.

She seemed to get off on attention- regardless of what kind it was.

Pulling his fingers free, Kuai Liang brought them to her lips and watched as Frost pulled them into her mouth. He felt that tongue of hers rubbing against him once more and felt the suckling of her mouth around his fingers before she bit them in tease- and eventually let him pull them free.

He pulled her in once more and felt the bite of her teeth against his lips before Frost kissed him.

He could taste the hint of her arousal on her own tongue and savored the way she rolled it around in his mouth.

His hands barely got to touch at her body before he felt Frost push him back once more.

"Put it in me."

A command.

And one that sent a throbbing sensation down to his cock.

Kuai Liang watched as Frost turned herself around, placing her hands on the countertop before she pushed her hips out against him.

And despite his doubts that the rickety countertop would hold up, there was little hesitation on his end as he moved to close the space between them. Grabbing his cock, he guided it between her thighs from behind and felt the shiver that ran up her body as he pushed the tip of it between her labia. His fingers helped to rock himself against her, sliding himself back and forth between her folds, coating himself in the warm arousal that began to drip into his hand.

He felt the way Frost pushed herself back against him- impatient.

And once more, Kuai Liang gave into her demands as he lined himself up and pushed his cock inside of her.

His hands moved to her hips to keep her steady on top of him, before he pulled Frost down onto him- fully sheathing himself in one go.

Kuai Liang felt the cloud of ice that shimmered off of her skin, hitting him in the chest, and tightened his grip on her hips as her body anchored forward.

Frost was warm around his cock and he found himself holding her still against him, allowing himself to savor the feeling, to savor the heat- and feeling the way she squirmed in his hands, desperate for movement.

" _Christ_ , that's a good fit," Frost murmured, as she immediately took to rocking her hips against him. "It's been too long, Grandmaster."

The spill of his title from her lips eradicated any remaining hesitation he might've had.

Keeping his hands around her hips, Kuai Liang kept Frost stationary as he worked himself against her- knowing well that she would look into shifting the power between them soon enough. It was one thing to feel her, to feel how they moved, but it was another thing to see it. To watch how easily he moved in and out from between her thighs with each thrust, to watch how easily he could sink his cock inside of her - and see how she responded to him.

Frost stood up on her toes once more and pushed her hips out to welcome his next thrust, using the counter in front of her as leverage to do so. It accented the small dimples on her lower back and he found himself sliding his thumbs over them.

Her hands remained gripped against the counter, almost white-knuckled now.

"Keep going, just like that- don't stop."

She was vocal, always had been.

But when they were like this, she would give rarely-spoken praise.

He wasn't sure if she got off to it, or if she thought he would.

Leaning in, Kuai Liang brought his lips to her neck, kissing at the bare skin and catching her off-guard- and listening to the quiet groan that escaped her. His hands released her hips before he moved them around her, moving to grip at the same counter that she was- seeking out leverage once he felt how firm her hips were at meeting his own.

Despite the size difference, Frost could easily withstand the weight he was putting on her.

Her body was steady underneath him, meeting his thrusts with matching force.

He dragged his lips down to her shoulder, feeling the cold heat almost burning in his mouth as he bit at her skin.

And the huskier moan that left her let him know he was targeting the right spot.

Kuai Liang felt Frost shift underneath him before he felt her fingers suddenly grasping at his face, before he felt them work their way up to tangle in his hair. She curled them into a leveraging grip before she pulled his head up and turned her own to bring his lips in for a brief kiss.

And he now felt the cold air that filled his mouth when she did.

He moved a hand to her abdomen and slid it up over her breasts until he curled his fingers around her neck, pulling her head back to make it easier for his tongue to find its way between her lips. She groaned and let her fingers slide down to tangle in his beard, tugging at it between each thrust that pushed their bodies together.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Two words just barely made out between them.

He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of answering it.

It didn't seem like she wanted an answer though, as Kuai Liang felt her pull away and felt how she tugged his head to face forward again- forcing him to look into the cracked mirror in front of them, which was just slightly frosted over now.

And there was no denying how odd the two of them looked when they were like this.

And their current environment didn't help with the imagery.

"It sure looks like you are."

Frost always took pride in her work- regardless of what it was.

Kuai Liang didn't get to linger on their reflected appearance as he watched as Frost's reflection dropped the hand she had curled in his beard and grabbed at the front of her sports bra instead. And in what seemed like another perfected motion, he watched as she yanked it up and over her breasts, exposing them in the mirror. He could see the red impressions left behind from the confining support, the red flush of her skin from her previous fight, as well as the heat between them.

He felt her hand grab at the one he had curled around her neck before she pulled it down, bringing his palm down over her breasts.

And he could feel how they bounced against his hand, bouncing with each thrust he made against her.

They were firm and fit perfectly in his palm- and he could feel the subtle give as he squeezed one of them in his hand.

He felt the arch of her back and heard the murmured groan Frost gave as he brushed his thumb across her nipple, feeling the firm bud underneath his touch as he rolled it over. He brought his fingers to circle over it, pushing it around, before he pinched her nipple between his index and thumb- and listened to how she got louder the harder he squeezed it.

There were white impressions against red skin when he released her.

Kuai Liang worked to push his other hand between Frost and the counter, fumbling some with the motion at the tension that was pulling tight in his fingers. He could feel the pushing motion of her hips against his palm, feeling how each one was guided by his own motions first. Snaking his fingers between her legs, he felt the jolt of her body underneath him as he slid them over her clit.

It only took a few circling touches before she was squirming and rubbing against his hand.

"Fuck, I'm close," Frost groaned, sending out a cloud of silver between gritted teeth. "I guess neither of us can last long, huh?"

He was once more reminded of her snide remark from earlier.

It only enticed him to finish her off just as quickly as she had finished him.

Dropping the hand from her breasts, Kuai Liang moved it back to the counter for leverage as he focused on the fingers between her thighs. He could feel how her legs were shaking with each thrust now and heard the occasional squeak from her shoes as she fought to keep her footing against him.

With every circle of his fingers, rubbing firm and steady against her clit, he could feel her body clenching and getting tighter around him.

Each thrust was hitting harder, sinking deeper against her.

He could feel himself getting close for a second time.

There was a hint of tension in her shoulders before Kuai Liang felt Frost push back against him, using the counter as leverage to gain the upper hand. Between stumbling feet, and questioning motives, he found himself pressed back up against the wall from before- and felt Frost up against him; her shoulders digging into his chest.

Her fingers scratched at his wrists before she grabbed and pinned them against the wall as well, pinning them at his sides.

He felt her squeeze his hands as she quickly picked up where they had left off.

Frost kept her head tilted back into the curve of his neck.

He could feel the cold air that escaped between her parted lips.

Kuai Liang felt how she took him in full, thrusting herself against him, sliding his cock in and out of her with each lift of her body.

Her hips were weighed against him as she slammed them back against his own until he could feel each thrust shaking in his legs.

" _Frost_ -"

The subtle warning went without notice as she continued to work against him, sliding her back against his chest as she stood on the balls of her feet. And he could feel the strain, the slight shaking in her arms as she started panting louder now.

It felt like strings were being pulled in his thighs as he felt that familiar tightness working itself back up along his body.

Frost brought herself down once more, sheathing his cock to full- and holding the position as she released one of his hand and moved her own between her legs. The jolt of her body against him told him exactly what she was doing.

Kuai Liang felt her body tighten around his cock, squeezing it as she came to him inside of her, which was enough to finish him as well. And the pressure of her body pushing back against his own kept her anchored on top of him, allowing him to finish off inside of her.

The second climax came harder than the first and he felt his legs almost buckle from underneath him.

Once more, it felt like he was only standing because Frost was holding him up.

He didn't know at what point exactly he had wrapped his hands around her hips, but when a fluid sense of consciousness came back to him, he found himself holding her in place. And given how he could feel her legs knocking against his own, he had a feeling he was also holding her up as well.

He could hear the echoes of the two of them panting in the aftermath.

Kuai Liang felt how Frost was shaking his hold.

He felt how her weight gave in against his chest for a moment, just long enough for her to catch her breath before she slowly pulled herself off of him- causing the both of them to grunt under their breaths when she did. She worked out of his hands and stumbled a step or two forward before she seemed to regain a loose sense of strength back into her legs.

He watched as she ran a shaky hand through her hair, freezing it back into place and resuming it's usual upright style. She tugged her bra back over her breasts and rubbed a hand across them before she moved back to the counter. Fingers grabbed at the loose stack of napkins, now scattered across the surface, taking a handful as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Alright," Frost started, as she moved the napkins between her legs and cleaned herself of their combined mess. "Well, I already let you fuck me, so I might as well go back with you."

Convenient that she said as such, considering she had started this.

Not that he had offered any objections to it either though.

"I'll rectify the missing time," Kuai Liang assured, watching as she tossed the used napkins at the lidless trashcan nearby- and conveniently missed. "Otherwise I'll never hear the end of it."

He caught the roll of her eyes before she grabbed another handful of the napkins and tossed them at him this time.

"You should join me next time," she offered, as she snatched her shorts from where she had tossed them before and slipped them back on. "We could both get in the cage- and have some real fun."

Kuai Liang decided to not let the thought go through his head as he cleaned himself off and readjusted his clothing.

"I would much rather be metal again than get in that cage with you," he replied.

Frost clicked her tongue.

Either in annoyance or amusement, he couldn't tell.

"Fine," she shrugged, as she turned back to the mirror and looked herself over. "Next time, it's my choice."

"For what?"

"For whatever I want," Frost answered as she turned back to him for a moment, giving him a brief look over, before she turned to head out. "Or _wherever_ I want. All you have to do is listen."

Kuai Liang didn't dwell on whatever it was she was implying.

He just followed her out.


End file.
